1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a transformer apparatus and a shielding method and, more particularly, to a transformer apparatus with shielding architecture and related shielding method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic side view showing the configuration of a conventional transformer apparatus. FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of the transformer apparatus shown in FIG. 1. The conventional transformer apparatus 100 comprises a toroidal core 105, a primary winding 110, a secondary winding 120, an UL tube 160, an epoxy resin 170, a base 180, and a plurality of lead terminals 111, 112, 121 and 122.
The primary winding 110 having a predetermined number of turns is wound around the toroidal core 105. The primary winding 110 has two lead terminals 111 and 112 to which an AC power source is applied. The secondary winding 120 having another predetermined number of turns is also wound around the toroidal core 105. The secondary winding 120 has two lead terminals 121 and 122 which are connected to a load. The UL tube 160 enfolding the primary winding 110 and the secondary winding 120 is water resistant and offers protection for the primary winding 110 and the secondary winding 120 against water or moisture. The epoxy resin 170 is utilized for mounting the toroidal core 105 onto the base 180.
However, the conventional transformer apparatus 100 is not able to offer protection against external electrical noises, and it is well known that there are noise-generating devices everywhere, which function as noise sources to other peripheral electronic devices. The electrical noises from such noise-generating devices may cause a power line disturbance due to a fluctuating magnetic field in the toroidal core 105 affected by the noise-related electromagnetic interference and have a bad effect on other peripheral electronic devices. Therefore, the electronic devices having voltage sensitive feature may be subject to a software malfunction or a hardware breakdown resulting from the external electrical noises. Accordingly, there is a big need to take measures against electric noises for reliability enhancement and lifetime protection of various electronic devices. That is to say, a noise-shielded transformer apparatus is required to prevent electrical noises generated by a noise-making device from penetrating into other peripheral devices.
For that reason, the present invention provides a transformer apparatus with shielding architecture and related shielding method to solve the aforementioned problems.